User blog:TheFazDude/The COMPLETE Five Nights at Steve's Lore!
Well guys, the canon FNaS series is over, and FNaS World is on the horizon. This feels like the perfect time to tell you the full story about the Five Nights at Steve's series. A few disclaimers before we start: #Be sure to look at the pages for the first three FNaS games, as they make up the majority of this story. #I will be breaking the events of FNaS 3 into two parts. #Parts in italics ''are my personal notes. Let's begin, shall we? '''Part 0: The Beginning' At one point in time, the city of Minetropolis was founded. It was a relatively small town, but would soon become the bustling city that we seen in FNaS. You don't get to see the early Minetropolis at any point in any of the games. However, it's still important to note. Part 1: The Abduction (seen in FNaS 3 minigames) At one point, a Enderman known as the EnderMaster entered the town. He approached a home and knocked at the door. A young child opens the door and gets captured by the EnderMaster. It is unknown if the child is still alive after this happens. However, Minetropolis would be majorly affected by this event. The unknown status of the victim of the Abduction could make either the Bad Ending or Good Ending of FNaS 3 canon. Either one would work, as the fate of the victim doesn't impact the lore from this point forward. Part 2: Entering the Sewers (recorded in the FNaS 2 sewer logs) A few years after the Abduction, a man named Steve enters the sewers of Minetropolis. He did not live in the city, so it is unknown how he did this. While in the sewers, he is attacked by mutated monsters. He records his adventures in a sewer log. While in the sewers. his sanity drops, making him order his sewer logs improperly, hallucinating a mutated Enderman, and more. He is eventually caught by the Mutant Enderman and transformed into Mutant Steve. Part 3: The Sewer Shift (seen in FNaS 2) A resident of Minetropolis named Alex takes up a night shift job in Minetropolis' sewers. While there, she finds Steve's sewer logs. She is later attacked by mutated mobs, and even a mutated form of Steve. She somehow manages to stun Steve for long enough in order to bring him to the Minetropolis hospital to have the mutant genes in his body removed. You don't see Alex stunning Steve or taking him anywhere in the game. Part 3 1/2: The New Rules (mentioned in FNaS 1's phone calls) After Steve is restored, the mayor of Minetropolis puts a few new laws into place: #Keep Redstone usage to a minimum. #Stay inside your home during the night. #No surgery shall be performed without the mayor's permission. In alll honesty, all but one laws are only relevant in game to have the game make sense. :) Part 4: The Mob Outbreak (seen in FNaS 1) The Mob Outbreak begins soon after Steve is restored. He is offered a house rental and moves in. His new neighbor records messages for him until he is attacked by mobs. Steve eventually gets kicked out of Minetropolis after a week of living there. It is also important to note that Steve's eviction note mentions him participating in illegal activity. Part 5: The Storm (seen in FNaS 3) When a freak storm hit Minetropolis, the residents were forced to hide in a bunker. Alex volunteers to be the security guard at this bunker. She is attacked by experimental creatures that made a home in the bunker, as well as the EnderMaster. Whenever Alex canonically survived the night shift or not is unknown. Part 6: The Nether (seen in FNaS 4) When the bunker was destroyed, the residents of Minetropolis have to evacuate the city. A young adventurer named Jesse's only method of escape is through a Nether portal. While stuck in the Nether, Jesse wards off the creatures of the Nether, as well as the mythical Herobrine. Whenever Jesse canocally survived the night shift or not is unknown. Part 7: The End. That's the whole lore. The story is finally over. I can't make a Five Nights at Steve's 5, a Five Nights at Steve's: Sister Location, or any sequel other than FNaS World? The reason why I can't is because Minetropolis is destroyed. The one location that the whole series was based around is gone. I was going to make a FNaS game revolving around the Abduction, but it was quickly scrapped. However, I can tell you that there was going to be a Nightmare EnderMaster. Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this wild ride while it lasted. See you in FNaS World, everyone! :) Category:Blog posts